ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/November
This page is an archive for the month of November, 2010. November 1 The Monster Ball at Odyssey Arena November 2 The Monster Ball at Odyssey Arena :Main article: Odyssey Arena After concert in Belfast November 2 2010 001.jpg #Outfit by Rad Hourani and sunglasses by Paloma Picasso. November 3 Leaving Hotel in London, Arriving and leaving Sohot Bikram Yoga Victoria 11-3-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg In London 4.jpg 11-3-10 Leaving Sohot Bikram Yoga Victoria 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana November 4 Leaving London Hotel, Leaving Abbey Road Studios, Arriving Hotel 11-4-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg In London 5.jpg 11-4-10 Arriving Hotel 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Leaving London Hotel, Arriving and leaving Sohot Bikram Yoga Victoria, Returning Hotel In London 7.jpg 11-4-10 Arriving Sohot Bikram Yoga Victoria 001.jpg 11-4-10 Leaving Sohot Bikram Yoga Victoria 001.jpg 11-4-10 Return Hotel 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Finsk ("252-98") Leaving London Hotel, Leaving Abbey Road Studios, Returning Hotel :Main article: Abbey Road Studios In London 6.jpg 10-11-04_London1.jpg 11-4-10 Leaving Abbey Road Studios 001.jpg 11-4-10 Arriving London Hotel 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Paloma Picasso, outfit and shoes by Saint Laurent November 5 Leaving London Hotel, At the Airport, Leaving Airport in Zagreb In London 8.jpg 11-5-10 At the Airport 001.jpg 11-5-10 Leaving Airport 001.jpg The Monster Ball at Arena Zagreb :Main article: Arena Zagreb November 7 The Monster Ball at Budapest Sports Arena : Main article: Budapest Sports Arena '' 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 001.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 003.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 001.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 003.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 004.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 003.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 004.jpg November 9 The Monster Ball at PalaOlimpico :''Main article: PalaOlimpico November 10 Leaving and Returning Hotel in Austria Out in Vienna.png 11-10-10 Arriving Hotel 001.jpg November 11 Leaving Hotel in Austria November 11, 2010 001.png The Monster Ball at Wiener Stadthalle :Main article: Wiener Stadthalle November 14 Yoga Class in Switzerland 11 14 10 a.jpg 11-14-10 At Bikram Yoga 002.jpg The Monster Ball at Hallenstadion :Main article: Hallenstadion November 15 Out in Zurich 11-15-10 Out in Switzerland.jpg The Monster Ball at Hallenstadion :Main article: Hallenstadion November 17 The Monster Ball at O2 Arena :Main article: O2 Arena November 18 Arriving in Copenhagen November 18, 2010 001.png Out in Copenhagen 11-18-10 Out in Copenhagen.jpg November 19 The Monster Ball at Malmö Arena :Main article: Malmö Arena November 20 At Recording Studio 11-20-10.jpg November 22 The Monster Ball at Sportpaleis Merksem :Main article: Sportpaleis Merksem November 23 At Royal Museum of Fine Arts in Belgium Mario Testino Photoshoot : Main article: Mario Testino November 23, 2010 001.png Leaving Vogue Shoot with Mario Testino.png November 25 Gaga with her Casserole 11-25-10.jpg November 26 Arriving in Poland 11-26-10 After Poland Concert.jpg The Monster Ball at Hala Sopot-Gdańsk Leaving Airport, Boarding private Plane to leave Poland November 26, 2010 001.png 11-26-10 Boarding Plane to leave Poland 001.jpg November 27 At a Recording Studio 11-27-10.jpg November 28 St Stanton in New York on Tour Bus Way to Amsterdam. 11-28-10.jpg November 29 Repeal DADT message from Gaga Gaga posted another video on the progress of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. 10-29-10 Repeal DADT Message 001.JPG The Monster Ball at Ahoy Rotterdam :Main article: Ahoy November 30 The Monster Ball at Ahoy Rotterdam 11-30-10 Backstage 001.jpg Unknown date :This event isn't exact November 4, 2010 001.png|(September: ?) Category:2010 fashion